


Stiles teenage witch

by Birdie_Mikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bella is evil, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is a girl, Stiles real name is Matylda, occ maybe, stiles is a witch, stiles is kicked out of the pack, the pack sucks, their adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Birdie_Mikaelson
Summary: When Matylda was seven her mum ‘died’ than she had a spell put on her and she came back to beacon hills as stiles. Ten years later things change a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I call Matylda Stiles or use he, his and him when referring to her please tell me

 

 **Matylda (stiles)**   **Stilinski**

 

**Born**

  * 1996 March the 12. Beacon hills, Age 17



**Status**

  * Alive 



**Title(S)**

  * Princess, darling, sweetheart (Jasper)
  * Maddie (family)
  * Godson (Peter)
  * Stiles (everybody in Beacon hills)
  * Useless weakling (Derek and Scott)
  * Powerless human (Erica and Boyd)
  * Pathetic little Stiles (Alison, Cora)



**Species**

  * Witch



**Gender**

  * Female
  * Male(spell)



**Hobbies**

  * Research
  * Shopping
  * Planning
  * Studying



**Problems**

  * Anxiety
  * ADHD



 

 **Family** **Members**

  * Faith Stilinski (grandma)
  * Claudia Stilinski (mother)
  * Noah Stilinski (father)
  * Isaac Lahey (adopted brother)
  * Lydia Martin (adopted sister)
  * Miguel Stilinski (cousin)
  * Keyla Stilinski (aunty)
  * Hansel Stilinski (uncle)
  * Ember Stilinski (little cousin)
  * Remi Stilinski (little cousin)
  * Phoebe Stilinski (aunty)
  * Atlas Stilinski (uncle)



 

 **Supernatural** **information**

Powers

  * Molecular Transference: she can magically travel from on place to another
  * Levitation: she is able to defy gravity and float
  * Longevity: when she turns twenty she will start ageing 10x slower
  * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals.
  * Location: She is able to locate anything that she wishes with a crystal and a map
  * Mediumship: she can talk to dead people
  * Non-verbal: she is so skilled at casting spells that she can do them without speaking
  * Telekinesis: Matylda has the power to move objects and people.
  * Pain Infliction: she can inflict excruciating migraines to other living beings and cold ones
  * Pyrokinesis: she has theability to generate and manipulate fire.
  * Transmogrification: She has the power to alter the structure of objects living or dead
  * Telepathy: she can access the minds of her coven/family and her mate
  * Illusions: she can make people see a false reality
  * Immortality: she is nearly impossible to kill
  * Physical shield: she can make a shield that is galaxy colour to protect who ever she wants
  * Mental shield: she can put up an invisible shield that protects who ever she wants from anything that is cause by your mind
  * Pain inflation: she can give people excruciating migraines and make it feel like she is melting their brains
  * Pyrokinesis: she can create and manipulate fire
  * Aerokinesis: she can control gentle and violent wind
  * Geokinesis: she can and manipulate the earth
  * Hydrokinesis: she can create and manipulate water
  * Cryokinesis: she can create and manipulate ice and snow
  * Electrokinesis: she can create and manipulate electricity
  * Enhanced running: she can run faster than a human but not as fast as a shifter, werewolf or cold one



Weaknesses

  * Distraction: her ADHD makes it hard for her to focus on casting spells but that only happened if she is emotional
  * Volcanic ash in fused in a dark object: it is the only thing that can kill her and their is supposed to be only on in all of existence
  * Dark Magic: it weakens her and makes her drowsy
  * Overexertion: If she try’s to use to much power she will start to get a migraine and a nose bleed
  * Distraction: if she is not concentrate or giving her full attention to her spells
  * Lobelia flower:: it takes away her concentration and ability to use magic



**Significant** **spells**

  * Silence Spell: A spell that silence someone
  * Power Outage Spell: A spell that disables a witch's powers
  * Healing Spell: A spell that instantly heals somebody
  * Paralysis Spell: A spell used to paralyse a person
  * Preservation Spell: A powerful spell that allows a witch to preserve their the body of another person
  * Sleeping Beauty Reversal Spell: A spell that revers the magically induced coma
  * Unsealing Spell: A spell that enables an enchanted on something that has been magically sealed, to open.
  * Fire Boundary Spell: The spell that traps a person in a ring of fire and if they try to get out the fire rises
  * Sealed Boundary Spell: The spell prevents vampires from entering a specific location, but other supernatural creatures and humans can 
  * Threshold Spell: The spell stops entry to vampires home that is owned by a living person without an invitation
  * Salt Boundary Spell: This spell creates a barrier that is able to selectively trap certain species within a boundary made out of salt
  * Boundary Counter Spell: A counter spell used to reverse a boundary spell
  * Shield Spell: A spell used to shield the caster from an attack
  * Cloaking Spell: The spell allows the caster to make themselves invisible
  * Disillusionment Spell: The spell allows a witch to counter a cloaking spells, revealing what was magically hidden
  * Glamour Spell: A powerful spell that can grant a person the appearance of another, who she became stiles
  * Diversion Spell: A spell to prevent witches from finding the true location their by deviating their presence to a set location
  * Fire Spell: A spell that is able to create fires or ignite flammable objects
  * Fire Manipulation Spell: A spell that is able to increase the intensity of the fire
  * Fire Extinguishing Spell: A spell used to extinguish fires 
  * Water Flow Spell: This spell is used to control water
  * Combustion Spell: A violent fire spell that ignites an object and eventually causes it to explode
  * Water Freeze Spell: A spell used to freeze water on a solid surface.
  * Forgetting Spell: The spell allows a witch to alter the memories of another person and even that of a Vampire
  * Memory Acquisition Spell: this spell let the witch see all of the person memories
  * Mind Shield Spell: A spell to protect a people’s mind against telepathy
  * Mind Reading Spell: A spell that taps into the mind of somebody in to read their thoughts
  * Unlinking Spell: A spell that is used to break the link between Two people
  * Vampirism Removal Spell: A spell that can reverse the magic in a vampier and turn a them back into a human



 

 **Physical** **appearance**

**Height**

  * 5’8 (feet)
  * 1.73 m (meters)



**Hair** **colour**

  * Dark chocolate 



**Eye** **colour**

  * grey-blue



**Played** **by**

  * Alexandra Daddario



 


	2. Meeting each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matylda meets Lydia than Isaac, 12 years earlier

 

12 years ago

 

Matylda was sitting in her class next to a girl pretty with red hair and she thought her name was Lydia. After they finished roll call Matylda decided to talk to Lydia so they could be friends.

 

“Hi my names Matylda, Madie is what my friends call me wanna be my friend also are you five cause you look younger five”

 

“My name is Lydia and I’m actually going to turn four next week, sure let’s be friends but we can swap clothes and if you want you can come to my birthday”

 

“So you three, that’s so cool. Are we now best friends cause I think you’d be a great best friend”

 

“You want to be my best friend”

 

“Yah you are super pretty and I love your red hair I would love to be your best friend”

 

“Nobody wants to be my best friend madie and my hairs not red is strawberry blond”

 

“Will I must be nobody cause I wanna be your bestes best friend, sorry about your hair colour”

 

“You don’t get it nobody likes me because I’m a rich little girl that is way to smart and shouldn’t even be in preschool”

 

“Well I like you lots and guess what I’m rich too, but it’s a secret so shh and you might be three but at least you don’t have ADHD. I think we are gonna be great friends let’s go play on the playground”

 

“Sure Madie lets play”

 

They had talked to each other till recess so they went outside to the playground and played on the wings and talked and played on all the other stuff. At the end of the first week of school, Lydia and Matylda were best friends and Matylda made a new friend named Scott but he was kind of mean. It was Sunday now and Lydia was finally gonna turn four she was super excited though if we're being truthful Matylda was more excited.

When Matylda got to Lydia’s party there waseverybody in prep even though they were pretty much all mean to Lydia especially Jackson. Matylda had gotten Lydia a gold necklace with a Celtic symbol on that meant banshee but only Matylda’s parents knew what it meant the same way only they knew that Lydia was a banshee and Matylda was a witch. Matylda also got her a bunch of clothes and a pureblood Chihuahua pup. Lydia’s house that was in reality a mansion and at her party there was everything a child would want to ever have a party. When Matylda finally found Lydia in her bedroom hiding for all the people that are mean to her Matylda was shocked to see her with a little boy with blonde hair.

 

“Hi Lyds and boy that isn’t Scott”

 

“Madie this is Isaac, Isaac Matylda”

 

“Hi, my names Matylda but you already know that. My daddy’s the sheriff and my mummy has magic powers and one day I’ll have magic powers wait you're not meant to know that. Me and Lydia are best friends do you wanna be best friends with us. Can I call you Izzy also you are super cute. How old are you? You can’t be my age are you Lydia’s age?” (Read really fast)

 

“H.hi Matylda. I.im four and I’d l.like to be friends”

 

“Matylda how much sugar have you had today and why do you think your mum has magic powers magic isn’t real”

 

“Magic is real and my mummy does have magic powers don’t be a meanie like Scott”

 

“P-p-please don’t yell and fight”

 

With that being said Isaac burst into tears. Lydia and Matylda stopped fighting and were both worried about Isaac. They both gave him a really big group hug. Matylda released that he was having a panic attack when he started to hyperventilate.

 

“Lydia can you go get my mum please”

 

“Sure Madie”

 

Lydia left running out the door to try and look for Claudia. Unlike Matylda, She didn’t know what was happening but she was scared for Isaac.

 

“Hay its all okay nobody’s fighting and we aren’t yelling anymore we stopped. Now I need you to focus on me ok”

 

Isaac nodded his head and tried to focus on Matylda.

 

“Listen to my voice I am not angry I wasn’t angry at you and it is all going to be ok”

 

Isaac started to calm down and breath normally. When the door opened and he burst into tears again.

 

“Hi sweetie my name is Claudia and I’m Matyldas mum, I need you to try to calm down ok”

 

Isaac nodded his head but he then started to mumble and shake. Claudia told Lydia that she should go and see her other friends while she helped Isaac. When Lydia left Claudia whispered a little sleep and Isaac slowly began to calm down and when it was finally calm he fall asleep. Claudia looked at her daughter as if to ask what had happened to make the little boy so sad and panicked

 

“Me and Lydia had a fight and then I think I accidentally yelled at her. Isaac asked us not to yell and fight than he burst into tears and he started to hyperventilate so I thought he was having a panic attack and I nearly calmed him down when you came in and shout the door he went back to crying.”

 

“Did you hear what he was mumbling about”

 

“No mummy. Am I in trouble”

 

“No sweetheart you tried to help him”

 

After that day Lydia and Matylda promised to never have a fight again and everything went back to normal. Thought Claudia and Noah looked into why Isaac had a panic attack they didn’t come up with a lot.

 


End file.
